


Distant Memory

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: Silver wakes a few times after Howell removes his leg, only later he's not sure if he dreamed Flint's gentle hands taking down his hair.





	Distant Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a loooaaaddd of tags on Tumblr, woo. Tagging not working right. Will fix it later. Not in the mood, Tumblr almost deleted this. Kinda not happy with anything right now.

Silver wasn't sure he'd ever been in so much pain in his entire life. Pain so bad, he wasn't even sure where it was originating from. He groaned, and suddenly there was a hand in his hair and a cup pressed to his lips. He tasted laudenum, then another cup, this time with water, and after a few minutes, the pain began to subside.

He could feel the sun and the sea breeze on his face, could feel the sweat sticking his clothes to him, could hear the gentle rustle of clothes as someone moved around the room. And, there. His leg. His leg was a source of the pain, he was certain now. Everything else was bruises, pulled muscles, scrapes, but this? A vague memory floated through his mind and he gagged suddenly, sitting up and leaning over. Once more there was a hand behind his head to steady him and a bucket was waiting as he expelled what little his stomach held.

"You're all right," a rough voice said as Silver coughed, accepting water and washing his mouth with it before he slumped back against the pillows. His eyes were open now, but the room was still fuzzy. He could just make out Flint, his red hair penetrating the haze, and Silver realized his captain was _taking care of him._

Struggling to sit up, Silver tugged the blanket away from his legs, gasping when he saw that the lower portion of his left leg was simply missing. The world closed in around him and his vision dulled, and there was Flint's hand again, holding his head, fingers working at the knot in the leather cord that held his hair back, then Flint's fingers were in his hair, moving slowly, soothingly, and somehow Silver remembered how to breath.

"You need to rest," Flint's voice floated into his mind and Silver shook his head, gasping deep breaths as he stared at the empty space.

He swayed, and then Flint's arm was around him, holding him tightly as he sobbed into the other man's shirt, clutching the fabric like a lifeline. He cried until he was too exhausted to stay awake, and once more dropped into a deep slumber.

When Silver woke again, Flint was watching him carefully, warily. He knew, somehow, what he would find when he pulled the blanket back, but that didn't ease the shock any. Flint was kind about, or as kind as Flint could be, something strange and distant in his eyes that Silver couldn't decipher.

It was only weeks later, when he was as healed as he was going to be, and he stood in front of a small mirror, that he remembered tying his hair back that fateful morning, and on waking he had brushed the strands from his face, the tie gone. The dim memory of Flint's hand in his hair, the comfort he had offered. It flitted through Silver's head and he took a breath, his hands clenching as more memories trickled back. He glanced at himself in the mirror and decided, there and then, it was time he and the captain had a talk.


End file.
